


We Don't Kill Flies Here

by DJ_unicornsrgr8



Series: Fanfic/Side Stories for Darling, I'm Just Lying to Myself [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8
Summary: Set in the Darling I'm Just Lying to Myself verse. Tyler is teaching Gerard, Mikey, and Frank how to read when Frank sees a fly...





	

**Author's Note:**

“You bl…blit...blit-her-ning idiot…” Mikey was saying, trying to sound out the words he didn't know with Tyler and Gerard’s encouragement. They were now about a quarter way through the first Harry Potter book, with Gerard and Mikey and Frank alternating reading the pages.

“Not quite, Mikes, but that was really close!” Tyler said. “Bli-ther-ing.”

“Bli-ther-ing,” Mikey repeated. “Blithering… What does it mean?”

Tyler tilted his head to the side, trying to come up with a good definition.

“Kind of like foolish,” he finally said. Mikey nodded, satisfied. 

“Keep going, you're almost at the end of the page,” Tyler pressed with a smile.

“Okay. 

He looked ar-ow-und… around the room, at… at-temp-ting to come-it… commit it to memo… memo-ry-is-ation… memorysaton?” Mikey looked over to Tyler for help.

“Mem-or-i-sa-tion.”

“Mem-or-i-sa-tion. Memorisation.”

“Nice job, Mikes! Okay, Gee. Your turn,” Tyler said, turning the page.

“He turned to face his com-amp-ion…”

“Com-pan-ion,” Tyler corrected, giving Gerard an encouraging look.

“He turned to face his companion, his-”

“THERE’S A FUCKING FLY!” Frank shouted, cutting Gerard off. “WE GOTTA KILL IT!”

Frank jumped to his feet, tiptoeing to the wall where it was resting.

“No, don't…” Mikey frowned, but Frank didn't listen.

“Frank, stop it!” Gerard exclaimed, and Frank froze. “Don't kill it.”

“Why fuckin’ not?” Frank scowled.

“What did it ever do to you?” Mikey asked earnestly. Frank opened his mouth but said nothing.

“We don't kill bugs,” Tyler said firmly. “They don't hurt us, we don't hurt them.”

Frank sulked back to the bed, muttering under his breath.

“Y’know what you can do, Frank?”

“What.”

“Go get Josh. He'll take it outside.”

Frank seemed to consider this for a minute, then stood up and charged out of the room.

“Josh!” Tyler and the boys heard him shouting down the hall. “Josh! There's a fly and Tyler says I gotta get you to take it outside ‘cause we don't kill bugs!”

“Okay, coming!” Josh called from his room. He appeared in the doorway a minute later with a somewhat proud-looking Frank behind him. He ambled inside and slapped a plastic cup over the fly, then looked around.

“Hey Frank, do me a favor and pass that piece of paper?”

Frank did so without complaint, and followed Josh as he brought the fly outside.

“Josh?” Frank said tentatively as they stepped out the door. “Can I do it?”

“Release the fly? Sure. Just lift up the cup, okay?”

“‘Kay,” Frank said seriously. He lifted up the cup with great care and a smile flitted over his face as the fly flew away. Josh was surprised for a moment and he tried not to let it show.

“You're a good kid, Frank. Did you know that?”

“M-me? Huh?”

“Yeah, you. By the way, you have a great smile. You should really show it off more often.”

Frank’s face lit up in the brightest of grins, and he nearly tackled Josh in a hug. It was the first time he'd smiled like that in… Ever? Josh picked him up and spun him in a few circles, and Frank shrieked in laughter. The noise brought Dallon and a few others running, gasping for breath. Josh had never seen Dallon look so shocked.

“Spin me again!”

Josh complied, grinning at Frank’s squeals and giggles. He never thought he’d hear the “mean” kid with piercings in all black laugh genuinely. But here they were, and then Dallon was walking over with a mischievous smile and plucking Frank from Josh’s arms and spinning him higher and faster and then hugging him and Frank was hugging back and… was that a tear Josh spotted in the corner of Frank’s eye? But then Frank hid his face in Dallon’s shirt and Dallon gestured for Josh and the others to go back inside.

“I never thought I’d see the day…” Pete mused, trailing off.

“Me neither, bro. Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feedback is appreciated! More to come... Xoxo


End file.
